Locked Feelings
by Nikki5667
Summary: Love can be a harsh emotion when it's wrong and can't be shown. It drives you to drastic things, and other emotions if not let out. I know from experience. I know because it's happening to me.
1. Chapter 1

Love can be a harsh emotion when it's wrong and can't be shown. It drives you to drastic things, and other emotions if not let out. I know from experience. I know because it's happening to me. As much as i don't want to feel this way there's nothing that I can do to stop it. With no one to tell and to not be able to show her how much I love truly love her as more then my sister there is nothing I can do. Yes that right my sister Alex Russo is the one that I have these feelings for. Because of these feelings I find myself in the same situation every night. Waiting for the wee hours of the morning, sneaking into my sister's room to see her beautiful face and then out on the terrace defying the odds by sitting on the other side of the safety barrier. For years this has been my routine. For years I've had to be quiet about my feelings about her while at the same time they grow and grow as she became more and more beautiful. This routine of mine has driven me insane and to the point that I can't be around you anymore Alex without it causing me more pain. So in these last words I tell you goodbye and that I Justin Russo, your brother, will forever and always love you with the deepest depths of my soul.

With that Justin sighed the letter and folded it in three parts. Looking at the clock beside him he notices the time. 2:37 am. An hour had past since he had started writing his final words to his family and more importantly his sister.

With a small pain filled smile Justin proceed to go about his nightly routine for the last time. Taking the note and slowly making his way fromt his bedroom to that of his little sister's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alex was have a hard night. First she couldn't sleep because she was feeling exhausted from the day before and now she just wasn't tired anymore. Looking over at the small clock she had of the night stand next to her bed she noticed the time was getting late, showing it was 2:39 in the morning. Alex sat up in her bed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night and signed.

Before long Alex noticed her door starting to slowly creak open. To keep up that she was sleeping like she should have been at this hour. Alex lied down and started looking towards the door with half opened eyes, trying to see who would be walking into her room at this hour.

After seeing who it was Alex started wondering why her older brother was sneaking into her room. Suppressing the urge to get up and ask him what he was doing she let him go about what he was doing.

Watching him with semi opened eyes, she watched him walk over to her desk , grab the chair under it and starting sitting there. As time past Alex tossed and turned but kept pretending to sleep while continued to keep an eye on her brother, she kept on trying to figure out why her brother was just sitting there looking at her. Hours seemed to have past by before Justin moved again.

When Justin finally started moving again he stood up and took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and went to go place it on Alex's night and left.

Alex sat up and looked at the neatly folded paper, she looked and for what seemed like a few minutes before she finally reached for it. Upon giving the the letter a quick read and gasped. Throwing the blankets off her she took off running towards the front of their home. Noticing the door to the terrace opened she bolted her way through the door and stop at the sight.

Before her was her brother standing past the safety rail getting ready to end his life by a single jump. Hearing him sigh and watching his start to inch closer to the edge, Alex jumped forward Yelling his name "JUSTIN!" Startled by hearing his name yelled at him he jumps back and grabs onto the railing, while trying to get what had just happened he felt two around wrapped around him from behind and started hearing loud sobs. He instantly knew who those sobs belongs too, and it broke his heart. "Please don't. Do you think that ending your life will make things better? Have you ever thought about what would do to mom or dad? Or to Max? Me? You would go kill yourself to make the pain go away but you never asked for help! Well I won't let you! I'm not letting you go until you you swear that you will come back into the house. You come inside and we talk this through. You understand?!"

Justin could do nothing. It was either agree and go with his sister or try to jump again and risk bringing his sister down with. The decision was an easy one to make, he nodded his agreal and slowly started to turn himself around until he was facing her. Stopping to look deep into her eyes all he could see was the fear, and betrayal. It was of that look Justin came to realise just what he had done. Done to her, what he could have done to his family, and that broke him. Taking his hands off the railing Justin reached over it and wrapped his younger sibling in a tight hug as tears started coming from the corner of his eyes.

Alex could only make out two words through her older brothers hard sobs. Two words that repeated over and over. I'm sorry...

**A/N - hey guys i know its been awhile since I've updated any of my stories but I'm finally starting to get my life back on track now that I've caught back up to everything. I will be starting to continue the Fallen angel Naru story as well as this one. I would like to hear about what everyone thinks about this story no FLAMERS please constructive criticism greatly appreciated. R&R thanks guys Nikki out.**


	2. A truth revealed

Closing her door softly behind her so as to not wake up her more than likely already somewhat aware parents. Alex looks over her room after reaching for and switching the lights on her eyes taking in the small details from the very early time of day, finally stopping on justin. Looking him over she points him to the bed, where he obliges and sits. Not sure what to make of this entire situation Alex walks over and sits beside her brother still not understand what had brought this on, or how to deal with a situation like this.

Leaning over she did the only thing that she had thought that she could do she wrapped her arms around her brother,engulfing him in a tight embrace. Eyes still hot from earlier Justing just wrapped his arms around his sister's back tentatively put his head in the crook of her neck and just kept crying, crying for the pain of holding her and not knowing how she felt about him, crying for the pain of knowing that he had hurt her more than he possibly thought he ever could, and crying for the pain his heart was causing him.

After what seemed like hours of crying that had passed Justing finally settled down and his crying slowly stopped. Lifting his head Alex looked deep into his dry tear crusted eyes, smiling she asked him "so, are you ready to tell me why you were about to ruin our family and splatter yourself on the sidewalk?"

Justin could only stare at his sister in disbelief. "Did you even read that note that I wrote for and place on your nightstand?" She laughed, "yes, but I didn't understand much of it considering the why don't you just tell him now instand of me having to that thing?"

He could only shake his and head, it was at least the same old Alex no matter what the situation. However, what he didn't know was that Alex had actually understood what he had said in the note. She understood what he had meant and in utter turmoil. Freaking out about how her own older brother was IN LOVE WITH HER. was So in order to give herself more time to think through the turmoil that was her head and heart she lied. Lied again, always lying to him, you see Alex wasn't in turmoil because he was in love with his sister it was that she didn`t know if it was true that he loved her or not the same way that she was in love with him.

While Alex was sorting through her thoughts Justin was trying to get his own thoughts in order that way he would be able to finally tell his sister the feelings that he had been keeping from her for years. Years of watching her be happy with Dean, of being happy with Mason... Having … ha... ``I.. It... Its.. be..b..be..beca...because... It`s because I'm in love with you!`` Which in reality sounded more along the lines of ItsbeCauseIMinLovewithyou... a heightened whisper the whole way through.

She froze. Had she just heard right? Was her heart playing tricks on her? Or did she finally hear the one thing that she had been waiting to hear from him for years now. For the life of her she couldn't bring herself to say anything to brother. She sat beside her brother staring deep into his eyes to see if he was telling her the truth or not, and the only thing that she could see was the deep need and longing for her love. And she knew at that moment that his feeling that he told her he had were true at that he did indeed love her.

"Ale-uhmmmmmmpphhht!" Justin started to try before he was interrupted by Alex jumping on top of his lap planting her ever so soft lips right onto his. Justin sighed into the kis- wait what?! Alex was kissing him! What the hell! What does that mean? Did she love him back?

"Listen Justin there are things that I haven't told you about yet, things that i think you should know. The truth is Justin I've loved you now for more than a few years, don't take it the wrong i couldn't just come out and tell you for well the same reasons that you couldn't just come out and tell me. We are brother and sister but i don't care if you love me like i think you do i don't care what others think you are mine and i am yours. You hear me? I love you Justin Russo! Now you promise that you won't ever let me see you trying to kill yourself." Silence was the only thing that answered her. A deafening silence that she just couldn't take. "Justing do you understand?" She asked with extreme importance. Earning a short nod from him.

Inside Justin was in turmoil, but at the same time he was the happiest he had ever been, excluding that one time where he left Dean Moriarty in the hospital for breaking his now loving sister's heart. Finding out that your sister loved you more than being a sister should entail would and should be a thing that would be looked at as something that you should be happy about and something that. Well it should be told in the first place but to Justin however, it was the happiest moment of his life.

Looking deep within his sister eyes he leaned towards her and enveloped her in a kiss of pure love and passion as the two lied down on Alex's bed and let sleep bring the under. Little did they know that their late night activities were watched from the start and still being watched until she was sure that they had fallen asleep. With small tears streaming down her eyes she had to return to her sleeping husband and tell him that everything Professor Crumbs had said had come true and that they have to separate them before they lose them entirely.

**A/N - Hey guys back with the next chapter of Locked Feelings. There are a lot of you guys reading this which I enjoy but guys please review let me know what you think about the story so far any questions you have about upcoming chapters, characters, and plot. Constructive criticism helps a bunch too since I'm new to the whole writing thing. Anyways thanks to everyone that read the first chapter and those that reviewed. See you guys next time Nikki out.**


	3. A Long Time Secret?

**Roganjalex:** first I thank you for the review and second I i already have a plan for the Crumbs part of this story, because of the way i have this planned it will end up being something that i think that most people will like and very challenging for my favorite WOWP pairing.

Chapter 3

"Jerry wake up we need to talk." Teresa shook her husband awake to tell him the news she had just found out.

"What is so important that you need to wake me up before the sun?" Jerry asked with an irritated tone at being woken up so early. Turning over he looked at his wife's face and noticed the serious look she had on it that along with small amount of tears that she had running down her face. "What is it Teresa?" he asked her as he wrapped her deep into his arms for comfort.

"It's Alex and Justin... What Crumbs said has started happening... We have to stop this now..." Jerry shook his head at the topic of her tears, 'This again' he thought, 'why does it always come down to this?' "Teresa, honey there is nothing we can do about it. Magic can't just be stopped like you think it can. And besides nothing about it is wrong they are related in the least or have you forgotten that? Let it plan out, it will happen either how its supposed to or some other way."

Teresa couldn't stand that her husband still sided against her in this. No matter how many times they have this argument he always sides against her! Always saying that i wouldn't matter and that its not wrong because they are aren't related, no matter what they are still brother and sister! She would not let this happen one or another. With or without Jerry's help. She turned over and lied there ignoring her husband, thinking of how she could keep the two seperate from each other and how it had all started to turn downhill for her. All this since that one day years ago...

**Flashback Crumbs office**

"Jerry, Teresa, it's good of you to come something has happened in the wizarding world." Stated Professeur Crumbs. "A recent wizarding family of noble stature has passed. One that you were close to Jerry. I'm sorry to say this but the Santiago family has passed away in a car crash."

Crumbs gave Jerry a minute to process what he had just said. That his best friend was dead... And it started tears and finished building up in his eyes and started to overflow down his face as he barely could hold himself together, "What about there daughter? What happened?" Jerry yelled still in shock that one of the strongest wizards he knew could die just like that.

"Alexandra Santiago is fine, I was going to get to that after i broke the news about them to you. In Bretts will he stated that if anything were to happen Alex would be raised by you and your family until the time that she turned eighteen when she would get her inheritance." He said in a hurried pace to try to help calm down his acquaintance. "However there is something that we need to discuss about her."

This again made Jerry panic. 'What could have happened?' he thought. "What aren't you saying Crumbs?" He looked at the oldened man with a deadly glare.

"Jerry listen.. I know that you and Brett wanted you to adopt her if anything were to happen but I cannot allow that to happen"

The glare he received from the young man was by far one of the most intimidating ones that he had received his many years. "And why would that be..."

"Well as we normally do with orphaned wizard babies, I scryed her future with the help of the rest of the council. What we found conflict with the Wizarding adoption protocol that we use...Teresa as you more than likely don't know this I will inform you. When a wizarding family adopts a child the genes of the adopting couple and transferred into the child giving them the family that they wanted. Although, we scry the child's future in order to discover which family that they are to be given to. Well while scrying her future we found that her and your son Justin are bondmates..."

As the words left Crumbs mouth Jerry know what that meant, and was relieved that he could still keep the promise that he made his closest friend. Smiling at knowing that she and his son would be bondmates he realized that his wife didn't know what that meant. Turning to he explained what that would mean for their future and what it now entail.

**Flashback End**

The next day Jerry awoke with a set course of action to take with his wife and what they were going to do in their 'daughters' life. Looking over at his still sleeping wife he started to try to wake her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After falling asleep in each others arms Alex woke up with her lying on Justin's chest. At first she both started to panic at not knowing what the hell happened and why they were like that. Or at least that was until Alex started remembering the events of the night before and smiled. Even though she would never admit it back to him she had always felt like nothing else in the world matter when they were together, that and always having a love for him that she knew she shouldn't of had.

Looking up at her brother she smiled lightly as tears started to form at the bottom of her eyes. Letting out a choked-sob sshe could feel Justin start to move around and snuggled her now tear covered face as deep within his chest that she could.

Justin having just woken up to find his sister crying on his chest in her room wrapped his arms around her not knowing what else to do. After minutes had passed Alex finally looked up into his eyes with a the small smile still on her face. Looking deep into his eyes Justin could tell that Alex wasn't crying out of sadness but rather happiness.

After giving him a quick peck on the cheek Alex excused herself saying she needed to go to the bathroom and that he needed to go to his room before anyone else woke up. With both leaving her room each taking their own way Alex started heading for the washroom or at least until she heard something that changed her life forever...

**A/N - Hey guys here is the next chapter of locked feelings. Let me know what you guys think of the story would love to hear from everyone that reads, that includes you guys that don't have accounts too just leave a quick review telling me if you enjoy it or what you would like to see in the story. I'm always willing to work in some reader wants :) Remember R&R Nikki out.**


	4. A runaway

**Roganjalex:** That is one reason why i didn't quite agree to the actual show. For a mortal being she was far too accepting of the magic world and how they do things. I would have made more sense to me that she could not understand some things about it like the bondmate thing. Well just have to see where this goes and what Teresa tried to do.

**DynamicLala:** First and foremost thank you for the words about the chapter and story, second I've always thought that fate plays apart in our everyday life no matter what choices we make both tangle together. And the flashback scenes would few between but they will be around, I noticed that there are no decently long enough Jalex stories so I'll be making this into one of the first epic length Jalex or at least i'm going to try :)

**CameronZinner:** Thank you for the review :)

**Chapter 4 - A runaway...**

Running back into her room Alex slams her door and locks it. Tears streaming down her face from the truth that she had just heard from her `parents`. Taking out her wand she waved it and things started floating around packing her things to leave the Russo`s house. Leaving her things she flashed herself into Justin's room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Closing his door after leaving Alex`s room that morning Justin started undressing from the cloths of last night and changed into his new ones for the coming day. Just as he finished putting pants on he saw his sister flash into his room, The look of sadness and heartbreak clear across her face. Opening his arms as she throw herself into his arms she broke down as tears started streaming down her face.

By the time that Alex had slowed down her weeping long enough to start explaining to Justin what was wrong thirty minutes had passed. "What happened Alex? I just left your room not three minutes before you showed up again." Asked Justin trying to figure out what had happened in that short time.

Alex having finally slowed down enough to start explaining what had happened broke down again as she remembered what was said between Jerry and Teresa Russo...

**Flashback**

Leaving her room to go the the bathroom Alex started heading down the hall until she started hearing her parents talk from their barely opened door.

"Teresa we need to tell them the truth, we can't hide this from them anymore they deserve to know." Jerry stated. Finally deciding that enough was enough and would not let this go on any farther. Years of backing down and letting Teresa get what she had wanted about this subject he had finally had enough.

"NO! There is nothing to tell them, she was given to use after they died she isn't theirs anymore she's ours! There is nothing that anyone can do about that now. We aren't telling them that Alex isn't our daughter because once they gave her to use she became our daughter." Teresa said.

"Teresa. Never say that again Brett was my best friend and alex is his daughter not ours! I'm not going to let this keep going. I'm going out there and gathering the kids and we are telling them the truth right now" After finishing his sentence he walked towards the door, opening it only to fall to his knees upon seeing the distraught look on his adoptive daughter's face.

**Flashback end**

"I'm leaving Justin. i'm going to professor Crumbs to get him to tell me about the my real parents and then I'm going to find and get to know the people that i should have known for my whole life."

Justin was having a hard time to understand what she was talking about. 'Real family? Leaving?' "What happened Alex? What could have happened that is making you leave me? Us?" He panicked, finally telling his sister his feelings for her and now losing her not even twelve hours later. "What about us Alex? why are you leaving me?"

" I can't explain it Justin.. Get your parents to explain it and don't worry I will keep a hold of you, your mine now and no one can say anything about it." With that Alex gave him a kiss so full of passion that he didn't realize that she had taken her wand out and flashed away until she was already gone.

Charging out of his room he ran down the hall into his sister's room only to find it empty. Drawers opened and empty, suitcase from the closet gone. She was gone...

**A/N - Hey guys short chapter I know but big plot aspect. Feel free to ask about up coming parts or the story of send me a pm of what you would like to see happen you never know I might just add it into the story. And as always review I love hearing about how you guys like the story or even about what you don't like about it. See you next time Nikki out.**


	5. A New Family

Chapter 5 - a new family

Two weeks had passed since Alex had left the Russo's. Her first week had been spent talking to professor Crumbs about what had happened and trying to figure out where her real family was.

Two weeks away from the person she found out was her bond-mate. She remembered what had happened when she first found out what being a bond mate meant.

**Flashback**

_Crumbs was sitting in his office finishing up any work he had left for the day when he heard someone flash into the room. Looking up he saw a girl that he had come to grow close to over the years. Alex Santiago. He knew that she wasn't a Russo, plus he had always thought that she knew it the whole time too._

_Seeing the dried tears coming down her face he knew that something was wrong. That and the suitcase in her left hand didn't help the matter either._

_"Alex my dear what's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with concern._

_Seeing her eyes start to mist up Crumbs jumped up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her in a deep embrace. Giving her time to explain what had happened not even an hour earlier._

_Crumbs was appalled to say the least. Appalled at how Jerry and Teresa had handled this, he had made sure to explain to them that Alex would in no way be their child because of how her and Justin had the bond together. Before he could let her keep talking he knew that he had to explain to her the bond they she shared with Justin._

_"Alex have you ever heard of a mate bond?" Seeing her shake her head he continued "Alright, well I'll put it simply. A mate bond is a bond that two people share. This kind of bond only happens in the wizarding world as it can be extremely dangerous. The term soul mate that mortals use is similar to this bond just extremely weak compared to it. For a bond mate to go against the bond means the death of both bonder. And the bond is set in stone as soon as both members breath their first breath, you are bonded Alex. This is why I'm telling you this. You are bonded to Justin Russo."_

_Alex went into shock. She was bonded to her brother? Wait, not her brother she realized. Her lover. Once the initial shock wore off she was happy that she was going to be with Justin for the ever because she had always had a strange pull towards him and it always felt right when he was around._

**Flashback end**

In the following two weeks Alex spent them trying to find this about any family that she had left. Grandparents, uncles, aunts, anything. It took two weeks but she had finally found what she was looking for and was now standing in front of her real grandparents house trying to work up the strength to knock on the as she was about to knock on the door it had opened to and elderly looking man.

"Hello may I hel… Alexandra? Is that you?" He asked….

**With Justin**

Two months had passed since life in the Russo home had changed. Justin refused to talk to his parents after they had explained what had happened and why Alex left. Max was still Max but he wasn't the same anymore either. He was still dumber than a rock but he never smiled anymore, almost like all the fun loving side of him had been drained away.

Every day Justin sat in his room and waited. He waiting for any news from Alex. Any kind of news that she was alright or that she had found what she was looking for. Waiting and thinking. Thinking about that conversation that he had with his parents not even minutes after she had left him…

**Flashback**

_With a deep passionate kiss she was gone. Gone...GONE! Wait, he realized. 'Mom and dad must know why she left like that, they must' he thought not even clueing in that she never referred to their parents as her parents only his. Almost like… Like… Like she wasn't even apart of their family._

_Running out of his room he went straight to Alex's room. Upon finding her not there he marched straight into his parents room. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" He yelled as soon as he walked into their room seeing his mother crying on the bed and his father on his knees with tears streaming down his eyes. "Justin I-we-um I don't know how to explain this but I'm not going to right now" Jerry said, trying to find something to cover what had just happened._

_"YES YOU ARE! SHE JUST LEFT ME WITHOUT EXPLAINING WHAT YOUR TWO DID TO HER AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHY THE HELL MY SISTER JUST LEFT WITH ALL HER THINGS!" He yelled back at his parents his anger rising by the second._

_"Alright Justin we'll tell you just go get your brother and wait for us downstairs." Jerry sighed, he knew this was coming and that there was nothing they could do to avoid any of it now. He knew that after today everything had changed from bad to worse for him, for his family._

_Justin looked down and nodded then went to get Max and walked downstairs to wait for his parents to explain just what the hell was happening._

**Flashback end**

For the past two months since then everything was different. Max was no longer the young idiotic child that he once was, no longer loud and outgoing, Justin no longer went to school or focused in his human world studies but instead poured himself into the magical theory that he was always nervous about learning new things that might help him find Alex, or that might help him in leaving his present hell sooner.

Yes, Justin now hated it, living with his parents above the family sub shop, not being able to stand being in the same room as them for more than a few seconds without started to hate them more for what they did.

Two weeks Justin had spent either in his room or in the lair pouring over text book after textbook. Today was no different, that was until mid way through his tenth textbook of the week that he heard the portal open.

Turning around Justin saw the only thing that could have brought his out of his funk. The only thing that even mattered in his life anymore. "Alex is that you…"

**A/N -** Sorry it's been so long guys started a new job and just never had the time to write after it. But im back and i'll be focusing on this story for a little while until it's caught up to where I would like it to be. As always read and review guys till next time

~Nikki


End file.
